Qué Haré Sin Ti
by SirenaMisty
Summary: El problema fue haber explotado antes de que él terminara de hablar, el problema era que ella era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse y él era aún más orgulloso como para tratar de arreglar las cosas si ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo... ¿Podrá Misty darse cuenta de su error antes de que Ash tome una drástica decisión?


Otra nueva idea para esta doceava conmemoración. Este fic lo planee hace tiempito, creo que tuve la idea al mismo tiempo que iniciamos 10 Cosa con PikAshley, así que lo tengo listo hace tiempo...

Espero que les agrada ^^

Sire~

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué Haré Sin Ti?<strong>

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza sobre los cristales que cubrían el recinto de batallas del gimnasio Celeste se deslizaban sobre ellos como si fueran una cascada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin llover de esa forma en el gimnasio pero poco y nada le parecía importar a la joven entrenadora Pokémon que habitaba el lugar.<p>

Estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas, su cabello pelirrojo estaba empapado pero aunque tiritaba producto de los escalofríos, ahí estaba quieta, con la mirada en un punto fijo y los labios morados del frio.

—Vas a enfermarte —de pronto, una voz rompió el silencio que acompañaba la lluvia, mientras una toalla blanca cayó sobre la cabeza de la líder de gimnasio—, y te quiero con fuerzas para ir a buscar a Ash.

Ella ni se inmutó por aquella voz, sabía que vendría a abogar por su amigo, pero no se iba a dejar convencer, ya no.

—¡Ya Misty! —se quejó el observador, agachándose hacia su amiga— ¡Debiste dejar que Ash terminara de hablar! —el solo hecho de escuchar aquel nombre hizo que la mujer se parará y se quitara la toalla de la cabeza para lanzarse una vez más a la piscina y dar un par de vueltas nadando—. ¡No seas tonta Misty! —volvió a gritarle, porque sabía que lo oía—. ¡Debiste haberlo escuchado, no dejaste que te explicara nada de porqué quería atrasar la boda!

Con esa última frase, la pelirroja dejó de nadar y salió del agua aún más mojada y con los labios más morados que antes. Lo miró con los ojos rojos del agua y de lo que él sabía que fueron lágrimas.

—¡Si me escucharas entenderías todo y no lo perderías!

—¡Él quería irse a Kalos, pues que se vaya a Kalos y sea muy feliz con su amado puesto! —gritó con la rabia contenida y se marchó hacia su habitación rápidamente.

Tracey la vio alejarse pero no tardó en seguirla, tenía que aclarar aquel malentendido, tenía que evitar que Ash se fuera de Kanto y echaran por tierra todos los avances que tenían…

—Misty —cuando llegó a la habitación de su amiga, comenzó a golpear la puerta— por favor, solo escúchame, y si no te crees lo que te digo, dejamos el tema hasta aquí, pero antes por favor necesito explicarte todo lo que Ash no hizo…

—¿Y por qué tú podrías decírmelo? —le preguntó mientras cambiaba su ropa para no morir congelada por la hipotermia que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Porque yo le aconseje a Ash que te pidiera atrasar un mes la boda —soltó apretando los ojos porque sabía que aquello haría que la pelirroja lo odiara. Y así fue, la líder se subió rápidamente el cierre de su chaleco y abrió la puerta furiosa con su amigo—. Las cosas que Ash necesita hacer ahora tomaran su tiempo y con la boda a cuestas, todo se iba a complicar.

—¡Como te atreves a decirle a Ash eso! —tenía muchas ganas de ahorcar al observador pero luego se calmó, él sabía bien como habían sido las cosas entre ellos, no haría algo para arruinar su relación—. Ya, a ver —le hizo un gesto de que lo acompañara a la cocina para prepararse un té, realmente estaba helada y no quería enfermarse—. Ya Tracey —le dijo cuándo las tazas de humeante té fueron puestas en la mesa—, cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Ash será movido a Kalos, según le informaron tendrá que vivir en aquella región por al menos cinco años.

—Pe… pero —Misty movió sus labios a la par que parpadeaba pero no pudo pronunciar otra palabra.

—Como es un cambio radical del que no contaba al momento de la boda, nos pusimos a conversar y le aconseje que como ya tenía lo más importante que era tu "si", hablara contigo de irse a vivir a Kalos una vez casados.

—Yo no puedo dejar mi gimnasio —protestó dándole un sorbo a su taza, sintiendo que el calor le regresaba al cuerpo.

—Si hubieras escuchado a Ash nada de esto estaría pasando, él venía a contarte todo lo que había resulto.

—¿Eh? —la pelirroja miró a su amigo que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_. . ._

—_Ya Tracey —el moreno de cabello oscuro desordenado y ojos café apareció en los campos del laboratorio del Profesor Oak con una enorme sonrisa—, conseguí el permiso. Tengo que ir con Misty a Kalos a ver que todas las cosas estén en orden, si todo está bien, solo tendríamos que atrasar la boda unas tres semanas._

—_Entonces, ¿lo conseguiste? —Tracey observó como la felicidad estaba instaurada en cada rincón del rostro del Maestro Pokémon._

—_Tú sabes que por ella, puedo mover cielo, mar y tierra —y sonrió una vez más._

_. . ._

—¿Qué? —insistió la chica con las manos sobre la mesa— ¿Qué consiguió Ash?

—Nada del otro mundo —comentó Tracey quitándole importancia—, algo que no vale la pena ahora que ya no se va a casar y no va a tener que usar el permiso que le dieron para que abrieras un gimnasio acuático temporalmente en Kalos, contando que la región no tiene uno del tipo Agua.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo tratando de procesar la información recibida—, un gimnasio en Kalos…

—Por eso te venía a decir que tenían que atrasar la boda, para que fueran a Kalos, vieran el lugar donde se instalaría el gimnasio y su residencia por los próximos cinco años. Pero claro, como tú lo mandaste a la punta del monte Coronet, Ash llegó atormentado a Pueblo Paleta y piensa irse a Kalos para no volver, nada lo ata a Kanto si no está contigo.

—¿Y Delia?

—Delia quiere verte colgada en este preciso momento, así que no me molestaría mucho por tu Ex Suegra —aquella frase hizo que Misty tragara grueso, no se imaginaba a Delia enojada con ella, pero no la juzgaría después de lo que se había enterado—, me preocuparía más por si realmente vas a dejar que Ash se vaya a Kalos sin arreglar las cosas, ¿vas a dejar que termine así la historia de su amor?

Misty se sintió nuevamente con frio, el poco calor que había sentido por el té se le escapó con un angustiante suspiro al saber que estaba cometiendo el segundo error de su vida, el primero no haber dejado que Ash terminara de hablar.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Tracey golpeando un poco la mesa para que Misty volviera en sí— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Ir tras él! —le dijo poniéndose de pie, se regresó a la habitación, tomó su bolso al cual le echó un cambio de ropa, sus documentos y demás cosas esenciales—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Y el gimnasio? —preguntó al ver como Misty tomaba las pokébolas de sus pokémon y las echaba al bolso.

—El gimnasio me importa muy poco en este momento —le confesó al cerrar el cierre de su bolso con todos sus pokémon adentro—. Ahora es más importante ir tras Ash.

Y pese a la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la región, Misty se subió al auto de Tracey y se encaminaron a pueblo Paleta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras el observador conducía con cuidado por la lluvia, Misty se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar la forma de que Ash la perdonara.

_. . ._

—_¡Misty! —Ash había llegado más emocionado que nunca a verla, y no era para menos, solo faltaba tres semanas para casarse, para que dieran un paso más seguro en su relación de pareja. La tomó por la cintura y la levantó haciéndola girar._

—_¡Ash Ketchum! —exclamó entre risas, no podía evitar que Ash le contagiara su humor—. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?_

—_¡Tú! —le dijo bajándola para darle un beso en la mejilla— Tú eres lo que me ha sucedido y te tengo un par de noticias, muy buenas, aunque no empieza muy bien._

—_¿Cómo? —aquella aprehensión en la voz de Ash y como se fue poniendo serio, hizo que Misty retrocediera un par de pasos—. ¿Qué paso?_

—_Tengo que ir a Kalos por un par de semanas, es muy importante y…_

—_¿Un par de Semanas? —lo interrumpió la pelirroja—. ¿Y la boda?_

—_Creo que vamos a tener que aplazarla unas semanas más, porque…_

—_¿Aplazarla? —gruñó la chica elevando las manos por la furia que empezó a brotar en la boca de su estómago—. ¡Todo esta listo Ash no puedes venir a decirme eso a veinte días de la boda!_

—_Lo sé —trató de calmarla con una sonrisa nerviosa—, escúchame, valdrá la pena, te aseguro que el viaje a Kalos es muy importante y será muy bueno para nuestro futuro._

—_¡Si no nos casamos en veinte días no habrá boda! —sentenció Misty._

—_¡Pero Misty no te pongas grave, quiero casarme contigo pero esto también es importante! Porque conseguí…_

—_¡Cualquier cosa es más importante que la boda para ti! —le reclamó interrumpiéndolo y aquello hizo que la sonrisa que Ash había dibujado en sus labios para soltarle la sorpresa a Misty se esfumara rápidamente—. ¡¿Un viaje importante a Kalos?! —hizo sonar sus labios de forma petulante— ¿No podías inventarte algo mejor para evitar casarte conmigo? _

—_Estás equivocada, yo no —pero Ash nuevamente no pudo seguir hablando, Misty con algo de fuerza se quitó el anillo de compromiso, tomó la mano del entrenador y se lo dejó en ella._

—_Adiós Ash, que te vaya bien en Kalos sin mí. _

_. . ._

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Tracey mientras trataba de ver el letrero de la calle.

—En lo tonta que fui con Ash —apoyó el codo derecho en la ventanilla y se llevó la mano a la nuca— ¿Será lo mejor ir a buscarlo o mejor lo dejo ir? —se refregó la mano por el cuello desesperada, en eso su cuerpo se fue totalmente hacia adelante que si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad se hubiera golpeado.

—¿Es broma? —Tracey la miró soltando el volante.

—¡Si lo eche todo a perder! —protestó— Quizás no merezco que Ash esté conmigo, quizás que se vaya es lo mejor para él.

—Oh Arceus —volvió a poner en marcha el auto mirándola con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza—, dame paciencia para no… —no siguió hablando, Misty lo miró asustada desde su asiento y no mencionó más nada por el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, la lluvia solo era un recuerdo a través del olor a pasto mojado y tierra húmeda que reinaba en todo el lugar, Misty corrió prácticamente a la casa de Ash, pero cuando entró solo encontró a Mr. Mime, y claro a una mujer adulta de cabellos castaños que la observaba como si quisiera abrazarla y echarla de la casa a la vez.

—Ho… hola Delia —saludó con la voz alto tomada.

—Misty —dijo despectiva.

—¿Ash?

—Mi hijo está camino al aeropuerto —le informó, dignándose a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados—, aunque creo que eso no debería importarte.

—¡Claro que me importa! —exclamó.

—¿De veras? —el tono irónico de la señora hizo que Misty se estremeciera—. No parecía importarte en absoluto cuando terminaste con mi hijo sin darle tiempo a explicarse.

—Yo —bajó la mirada sin saber que responder ante aquello.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —protestó acercándose a ella con las manos en la cintura.

—Es que quiero disculparme con Ash y…

—Ya te dije que aquí no está —la interrumpió—. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

—Pero Delia —levantó la mirada sin poder soportar ese trato, pero se encontró con una sonrisa—. ¿Delia?

—Deja de perder el tiempo aquí, ve al aeropuerto

Haciéndole caso a Delia, salió de la casa hacia el auto de Tracey una vez más, abrió la puerta y se montó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó cuando vio que la chica se colocaba una vez más el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Al aeropuerto ahora ya! —le indicó señalando hacia adelante—. Ash se va ahora.

Con la orden dada, Tracey se puso de camino hacia el aeropuerto sin perder tiempo. Misty iba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de resistir, su corazón estaba a mil por horas y solo rogaba por poder encontrar a Ash antes de que él embarcara hacia aquella región lejana.

En cuanto Tracey estacionó en el aeropuerto, Misty salió disparada hacia dentro, rápidamente buscó el lugar de la salida de los aviones hacia Kalos, corrió, giró sobre sus pies revisando por todos lados, la angustia iba aumentando en su pecho, quería llorar, estaba desesperada, siguió buscando por el lugar de los asientos, por el lugar de embarque pero ninguna señal del él.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó tratando de no llorar cuando una voz por los parlantes indicaba su peor pesadilla.

_«El avión con destino a Kalos de las dieciséis horas acaba de terminar su abordaje por el pasillo once, procede a iniciar procesos de despegue_»

Misty corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pasillo once pero cuando llegó una azafata la detuvo.

—¡Es que ese avión no se puede ir! —protestó tratando de zafarse de la mujer de traje azul—. ¡Necesito detener ese avión!

—Lo siento, el avión acaba de despegar —le indicó la azafata causando que todas las lágrimas que Misty tenía acumulada cayeran de sus ojos sin permiso y con una gran velocidad, sintió que la fuerzas de sus piernas se le escapaba a través de las lágrimas, hasta que no se pudo su propio peso y cayó al suelo.

—Misty… —Tracey llegó tras ella y se agachó para consolar un poco a la pelirroja que se apegó a él llorando desgarradoramente.

—¡Lo perdí Tracey, lo perdí!

—Tranquila, algo podremos hacer.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó separándose de él para poder ponerse de pie—, ¿qué se puede hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí —le respondió el observador con una sonrisa, le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta la ventanilla de venta de pasajes—. Una consulta, el avión que salió recién hacia la región Kalos, es ¿el único vuelo del día?

La mujer del otro lado del vidrio miró a la pareja y luego dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla de su computadora para checar el resto de los pasajes.

—Hay tres vuelos más hacia la región Kalos luego de éste —les informó.

—¿Alguno que llegue a la misma hora que el que se acaba de ir? —pregunto desesperada Misty, la vendedora frunció el ceño confundida por aquel desespero—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es la segunda vez que alguien viene a pedirme desesperadamente un boleto para ir a la región Kalos, ¿algo se lleva acabo allá? —preguntó curiosa mientras ingresaba unos datos a la computadora. Misty y Tracey se miraron sorprendidos, esa persona debió ser Ash.

—¿Iba con un Pikachu? —preguntó apresuradamente Misty.

—Si —afirmó la dependiente mirando a Misty—, usted debe ser la mujer que lo lastimo —cuando los ojos azules de la mujer se encontraron con los de Misty, ésta se sintió intimidada.

—¿Perdón?

—Comentó que necesitaba salir de Kanto lo antes posible para no tener que verla más. Supuse que huía de una mujer y ahora viene usted tan desesperada —Misty empezó a perder la paciencia, ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ser juzgada por una extraña.

—¿Hay o no hay algún vuelo que llegue a la misma hora? —insistió tratando de ignorarla.

—Tenemos un servicio exprés a Kalos, llega una hora antes que el otro vuelo, pero sale en —miró el reloj— veinte minutos, y a menos que solo tenga un bolso de mano no creo que lo alcance —Misty se sonrió y le mostró su cartera.

—Solo traigo esto, véndamelo por favor.

La vendedora la miró y relleno unos campos en la pantalla antes de extenderle el pasaje a Misty.

—Pasillo diez, que tenga buen viaje.

—Gracias —Misty tomó el pasaje y se alejó corriendo con Tracey a la par. Llegaron al pasillo número Diez y Tracey la abrazó para darle ánimos y fuerza para lo que se le vendría ahora.

—¡Hazlo bien!

—¡Lo haré! —se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y se acercó a la azafata de traje azul que esperaba en la puerta, le revisaron el pasaje y cuando le dieron el permiso para abordar, giró para despedirse de Tracey quien la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tú puedes Misty —se dijo en voz baja, antes de girar sobre sus pies y salir del aeropuerto hacia pueblo Paleta una vez más.

Misty buscó su asiento una vez en el avión, se acomodó en el lugar y esperó a que las horas transcurrieran antes de volver a encontrarse.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero cuando la azafata la despertó ya estaban por aterrizar en la lejana ciudad.

—Disculpe, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la mañana —respondió la azafata entregándole un café y una galletón de avena que servirían de desayuno.

Misty se desperezó al momento que las ansias empezaban aumentar en ella, tanto que apenas si pudo tragar un trozo de galleta, eso sí, se bebió el café completo, lo necesitaba para pensar con lucidez una vez que el avión aterrizara.

. . .

Y ahí estaba ella, en el lujoso aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose sin saber mucho hacia dónde ir. El lugar era bastante más moderno que su querido Kanto y observaba todo con mucho detenimiento. Se chocó con un par de personas que lejos de mirarla mal, le preguntaron si estaba bien y le sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Esta Región es rara —se dijo mientras buscaba una ventanilla de información—. Disculpe —una señorita rubia de ojos azules la miró con una sonrisa—, el avión que salió de Kanto a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿Cómo en cuánto tiempo llega?

—Permítame —revisó el computador y en un par de segundos le tenía la respuesta a la pelirroja—, nos informan que el avión ya está en la región, debe estar por llegar a lo sumo en media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos a más tardar, de todas formas se avisa por alto parlante el arribo.

—Oh Gracias —aquella información le daba el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un baño, cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco para que Ash no la viera en esa condición tan deplorable en la que estaba.

Se puso la blusa amarilla y el short de jean azul que había echado a su bolso y tras acomodarse un poco el cabello salió del baño hacia la sala donde se esperaba que la gente descendiera del avión cuando la voz del alto parlante la detuvo.

«El avión de las ocho de la mañana con procedencia Kanto, acaba de arribar en la pista, el descenso será por la puerta número nueve. Repito, el avión de las ocho de la mañana con procedencia Kanto…»

Misty dejó de prestarle atención y se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado, sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y escribió un mensaje el cual movió en alto cuando las personas empezaron a aparecer por el pasillo.

Espero con su cuaderno que decía «De Kanto por un Perdón» hasta que un «Pikachupi» la hizo mirar hacia el piso, Pikachu estaba a su lado bastante emocionado de verla ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Ash hizo que levantara la mirada, se podría ver claramente el estado anímico del hombre en sus ojos rojos y su voz apagada.

—Ash yo —adelantó un paso hacia él—, tomé el vuelo exprés desde Kanto a Kalos, por poco no te alcance en el aeropuerto de Kanto, necesitaba verte, yo...

—¿Necesitabas verme? ¿Por qué? —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Tenías algo más que…?

—¡Lo siento! —lo interrumpió— No debí interrumpirte cuando viniste al gimnasio, debí dejarte hablar y…

—Misty…

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —siguió hablando, interrumpiéndolo una vez más—, soy así, no quise ser impulsiva, Tracey me regañó, Delia me habló tan feo —sollozó bajando la mirada—, debí dejarte hablar y…

—Pues acabas de interrumpirme dos veces —le recalcó el joven y Misty lo miró espantada.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —comenzó a hacer rápidas reverencias que incomodaron a Ash, puesto que la gente empezó a verlos de forma curiosa— De verdad Ash, me hice todo este viaje para que me disculparas, cuando Tracey me contó todo lo que ibas a hacer por mí, y que como una tonta rechacé, no pude conmigo misma, incluso salí bajo la lluvia hacia pueblo Paleta y luego al aeropuerto y, y —fue cuando sintió las manos de Ash en su rostro y luego los ásperos labios del joven que no tardaron en ponerse suaves y dulces— Ash…

—Solo dime que si te vas a casar conmigo —le susurró aun con los labios prácticamente pegados—, por favor dime que si quieres estar conmigo.

—Claro que quiero —se separó—, fui muy estúpida en dejarte marchar tan fácilmente del gimnasio cuando me costó tanto tenerte a mi lado.

—Yo no podía creer que me dejaras tan fácilmente —se separó para luego abrazarla—, sentí que me moría, no sabía que haría sin ti. Estaba tan perdido que no se me ocurrió más que adelantar mi vuelo y estar lo más lejos de ti posible y resulta que me seguiste hasta aquí.

—Soy toda una experta en cuanto a perseguirte Ash Ketchum, eso no lo olvides —le dijo con una sonrisa apegándose con fuerza a la espalda de su amado— De verdad lo siento Ash, yo —pero sus piernas perdieron fuerza y Ash la sostuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tomándola con firmeza.

—Lo siento, ayer para castigarme nade mucho en la piscina y creo que ahora me está pasando la cuenta, tengo un calambre.

Ash miró a Pikachu con una sonrisa, y luego tomó a la chica hasta una cafetería cercana donde la hizo sentar mientras iba por algo para que comieran.

Cuando Ash volvió con una bandeja con dos sándwiches y un par de bebidas gaseosas, se pusieron a comer, sin hablar mucho. Una vez ya repuestos, Ash aspiró profundamente.

—El otro día iba a decirte que vinieras conmigo a Kalos para que te familiarices con la región y fuéramos a ver la ciudad en donde vamos a construir tu gimnasio de Pokémon de Agua mientras vivimos aquí. Nos íbamos a demorar más o menos unas tres semanas en hacer todo nuestros preparativos y por ende, íbamos a tener que atrasar la boda un poco para que hiciéramos las cosas bien y no tuviéramos que usar nuestra luna de miel para estos trámites.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó una vez más acariciando a Pikachu—, aunque no fue hasta que hablé con Tracey que empecé a odiarme a mí misma, hasta ese momento solo tenía en mi mente que no querías casarte conmigo.

—¿Cómo no iba a querer casarme contigo si fui yo quien te lo pidió hace seis meses? —Ash negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia la de Misty, ésta la tomó con algo de temor pero Ash afirmó el agarre con fuerza—. ¡Te amo mujer! —exclamó entre dientes, le giró la mano y colocó en ésta nuevamente el anillo que Misty le había regresado—. ¡Pobre de ti que vuelvas a quitarte este anillo! —le recalcó poniéndoselo en el dedo índice—. Ese es su lugar y se ve perfecto ahí.

—Si —afirmó Misty observando nuevamente su anillo en su mano izquierda.

—Entonces —Ash fingió toser para llamar la atención de su –nuevamente- prometida—, ¿no tiene problemas con que se aplace un par de semanas la boda, verdad?

—No —le negó con la cabeza—, no hay problemas —le sonrió—. No quiero volver a sentirme como ayer, así que no te preocupes. No sé qué haría sin ti, y no quiero averiguarlo tampoco.

Ash la miró con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano una vez más para que ella también se pusiera de pie y lo acompañara a esa nueva aventura que iniciarían en Kalos juntos.


End file.
